


Stars

by PYZK



Series: Pidge Birthday Week 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PYZK/pseuds/PYZK
Summary: Before Pidge had all the stars now present in her life, there were three phases.Three phases where bonding ensued, with all paladins.





	Stars

_I’m just fourteen but I can kick your ass, you sick fuck._

**Takashi Shirogane.**

That day they decided to invite one of Matt’s friends, Takashi Shirogane, who was also the pilot of the future mission her brother and father would go. Everyone laughed and had fun. Except she was a little shy to talk to him.

From that day she didn’t remember much about him, just the talking and laughing in the living room and her shyness.

She also remembers Takashi Shirogane saying Katerina was a beautiful name and that she was really smart, after a comment she made. And that he wished to see her soon in the Galaxy Garrison’s classrooms and hallways.

When Takashi Shirogane got lost in the Kerberos mission, Katie stopped to think for a minute; he was a kind man, his twin and grandparents were surely heartbroken.

**That angry face dude**

Katie knew she’s met that boy before. An event? Maybe his parents were friends with hers. Ah yes! She’s seen this dude with Takashi, just before the Kerberos Mission started, saying goodbye to Takashi, his sleeves a little damp from tears he tried to hide.

Later she discovered that dude was the legend Keith, the boy who had been expelled from the Galaxy Garrison. However no one knew why was that the case, but it just was, his name rolled inside every student’s tongue. Katie knew she’d forget about this boy the second Leandro ended the conversation.

And so she did.

**Hunk Garrett**

The engineer in the team surely was a gentle person. From what Katie could tell, he liked his job. He didn’t press her to share information about herself (or himself, because she basically pulled a Mulan), or go into their bonding activities. He left her alone, in short. He never pried and even helped her when she had problems with some assignments or homeworks.

Hunk Garrett tried the whole bonding team to happen naturally, and because he was best friends with the other member of the team, Hunk stopped him from prying.

Or at least, tried. Seriously, why doesn’t he stop?

In short, Hunk was a sweetheart and she wished she could make friends with him once she was Katie again.

**Leandro Reyes**

Leandro Reyes was another case. He tried to do bonding exercises whenever he could. He asked every millisecond if she had a girlfriend or if she liked someone, if she had a dog, liked chocolate or even if she considered Decidueye to be the worst Alola starter (which by the way, was her favorite starter, THANK YOU VERY, VERY MUCH).

This guy never shut up! Can he please stop talking about girls, just for one second?

To make it worse, he basically asked out every girl in the place. Some accepted, some didn’t, but his reputation was now established; not a heartbreaker, but the boy that changed girl more than he changed shoes. Katie knew that if she didn’t dress like a guy (and pretending to be one) he’d probably asked her out.

She’d say no, by the way. It wasn’t like she disliked him, but honestly? He seemed like the playboy of every institution. She didn’t completely trust him.

Leandro Reyes would be one of the people she hoped she could forget eventually.

_Dancing Queen_

**Coran**

She didn’t know much about the moustached man, but she tried to get along with him. He was actually caring and tried to be a father not only for Allura, but all of the paladins who were homesick.

“Say, Coran, how were you in your teenage years?”

“Oh well, I used to have the greatest hair and be the most asked bachelor on Altea! After King Alfor, of course. I used to be a handsome youngling!”

Pidge cherished that moment because it was just Coran and her, understanding that she was just a girl who was dragged on an endless war.

**Shiro**

Turns out Shiro wasn’t dead, he was lost in space. He fought to survive, then became Voltron’s leader and her knight in shining armor (she had a little tiny crush on him, but she could live with it).

Ah yes, Voltron. There were now five lions, and he was piloting green. Also she was right, there wasn’t any pilot error in Kerberos mission! Actually aliens kidnaped them, but she rescued them.

Now she was just resting a little after a hard training, along Shiro, who she liked to talk to. They were having milkshakes and talking about Earth cartoons, such as Over the Garden Wall, Shiro’s favorite. They both needed this, because Shiro’s disappearance was too much to handle for poor Pidge, who hadn’t even found her brother, even less her father.

“So you think Wirt and Greg really died when going into the Unknown?” she asks.

“I don’t think they were dead at all. It was just Unknown magic. Like, they entered the place but to get out the place has to make them believe they didn’t even were there to begin with”.

“So are you saying the place is real?”

“Very, very real”. Shiro took a sip from his milkshake “In fact it is so real that it might exist”.

Pidge shrugged.

“What if the Unknown was in fact another planet, and Wirt and Greg travelled through space to another planet?”

Laughter echoed in all places of the room, both were amused with the thought.

Pidge would cherish this moment because it was just Shiro and her, because her tiny crush was forgotten and because Shiro was a caring man who would do anything for his friends.

**Keith**

That angry face dude was two things Pidge didn’t expect. One: his name was Keith, she thought of him more of a Ryan. Two: he wasn’t that angry. Sure, he was furious about Shiro’s disappearance, but he was in his right to be. His best friend, his only friend for many years! But now Pidge liked to think he was more calmed, less aggressive about his anger.

Pidge liked a lot learning languages. Currently she knew her natal Italian and the obligatory English, French, German (thanks to his grandfather), the little Japanese Shiro taught her and now she wanted to learn Korean. She asked Keith. Korean was harder than she thought!

“So are you getting the hang of this?”

“This is actually a little hard. You just add a trace and suddenly it sounds a lot different”.

“Don’t worry about it, you know many languages including Altean. You’re very smart, but we’ve been practicing for a few hours and maybe you’re a little tired”.

Keith was indeed right. Pidge sighed and closed her notebook, drank some juice and officially finished her daily lesson.

“So…” said Keith.

“So?”

“What’s really bothering you?”

“I just remembered how some things were always hard for me. And the memories of when I first moved to the US when I was twelve came to me. My classmates were…”

“Your classmates bullied you, right?”

“How do you know?”

“Because I’ve experienced it myself”.

Pidge would cherish this moment, because it was just Keith and her. And because she felt like another person could understand her in that matter. Both understood how it felt to be laughed at because of pointless things, like heritage, color, gender, not having a mother or knowing lots of things about science.

**Allura**

When she had first met Allura, they were kind of uncomfortable around each other. At first Allura tried to bond with Pidge by being girls, but later they both learnt they had more things in common than they thought. Specially dresses, even though Pidge couldn’t wear one because #Space.

Or languages, Allura also loved languages. They tried to teach each other little phrases of different languages, and Allura helped Pidge with her Altean while Pidge taught Allura some Italian.

But they loved cursing. A lot. It was some uncanny past-time: two cute, beautiful, innocent-looking girls who were fierce in battle and cursed like sailors.

“So quiznak isn’t the only Altean curse?” asked Pidge.

“Of course not!” Allura laughed. “There are others way worse than that. Like ednark.”

“And what does it mean?”

“Eat a giant dick that you shat on before”

Pidge immediately laughed hysterically. Of all the things she imagined could do with Allura, cursing and then laughing wasn’t in the list.

“Shiro told me something about your people, Italians? Having the ability to curse only with your hands”

And while Pidge taught Allura a colorful and very expressive vocabulary, she knew she’d cherish this moment because it was just Allura and her, cursing like they were having an argument with Haggar herself. Lotor watched amusedly on the doorframe, trying not to laugh.

**Prince Lotor**

Pidge didn’t knew much about Prince Lotor. Just that he was the son of Zarkon himself, and he killed his own father, who in his right mind could trust a purple man that dared to kill his own father? That was kind of sick.

However he wasn’t that bad. When Shiro tried to wake Pidge up, everyone helped him because _that’s way too much sleep_ , Pidge. Everyone except who? Lotor.

Lotor wasn’t that bad.

**Hunk**

With time her relationship with Hunk changed. She discovered the reason he didn’t pry into her life back in garrison was because he had read her diary and preferred not to comment anything about it, and was actually ready to defend her secret. He didn’t know her reasons back then, but now both Hunk and Pidge were glad he didn’t say a thing.

They discovered they had lots of things in common! They knew a lot about technology and engineering, and were constantly on friendly bickering when they had discrepancies about it (yes, the double modulating thing).

Hunk liked to bake peanut butter cookies when he had access to this precious good. In fact that’s what they were doing.

“Besides peanut butter and peanut butter cookies, what else do you like to eat?”

“Well, living in Italy I loved gnocchi very much. I really miss it. I’m also a big fan of Chinese food, and the only good things in the US were salt and vinegar chips, along with cherry coke. Pretzel M&M’s are pretty good too, and oh! Macaroons are also I thing that I miss, and my _grand-mère_ loves to make them. And pizza, I love pizza.”

“Oh. So is it true that European people have ancestors from everywhere?”

Pidge laughed.

“I wouldn’t say everywhere, but in my case my ancestors are pretty mixed. But from my parents it’s all Italy.”

Hunk smiled while putting the baked cookies on a plate.

“When I get my hands on cheese and other ingredients I’ll make you and Matt a dish you like.”

And Pidge would cherish this moment because it was just Hunk and her, and because Hunk understood very well how much she loved food, her family, and her family’s food. Hunk was still a total sweetheart.

**Lance**

With time Pidge discovered Lance was actually a sweet, caring guy who fell in love too quick and too strong. The playboy façade was only a mask to hide a boy who invited girls on dates but was quickly rejected, or circumstances obligated him to end things. He was, somehow, insecure. And the most important thing was that you could always rely on him. He was always there for you, even in the most random moments.

“So, you do find Allura attractive, right?”

Lance nodded absently, focusing in completing the goron race so he could win gold dust.

“But uh… I don’t know how to say this, fuck” said Pidge. “Okay I’m gonna suck it up, do you find me attractive?”

Lance paused the game and focused his entire attention to her. He smiled at her.

“Pidge, you’re cute”. That’s all he said.

Pidge raised an eyebrow.

“Is that good or bad? Because I always hear guys saying how hot someone is, but never how cute someone is.”

“That’s what you think.”

“Huh?”

Lance looked at her like she’s just said something very funny.

“One: we don’t say often a girl is cute, because cuteness is something rare in the eyes. And two: I actually like more cuteness that attractiveness. And you’re hella cute.”

Pidge blushed.

“Pidge. You disguised yourself as a guy but managed to look cute. I don’t know how you do it, but you do.”

She didn’t know what to say.

“Now eat your chip or we aren’t going to end this speedrun on time.”

And Pidge cherished that moment because it was just Lance and her, realizing she had feelings for Lance, without knowing he felt the same way.

_Those dudes who wrote Stressed Out minus one, and these were years, not pilots._

**Coran Coran the gorgeous man.**

“So this is what you call a videogame?”

“Yes, and it’s actually played…” Pidge moved the right joystick in her controller.

“And what is the goal of this?”

“Try to not get killed.”

Coran smirked.

“Now you’ll know why the called me the giant Ajazax spider destroyer!”

Pidge giggled. She didn’t know what that meant, but was having fun.

“Yeah? I’ve been playing videogames almost all my life, so be ready!”

And Pidge knew Coran was going to stay in her life as her favorite, one and only space uncle.

**Takashit**

Shiro opened a bag full of chips and two bottles of iced tea, grabbed the bag of popcorn and Wonka Nerds, and went directly to talk to her who was sitting on the couch.

"What are we watching?" asked Shiro.

"Some reality that really looks like Jersey Shore."

"Wasn't the name Acapulco Shore?"

Pidge looked at Shiro with a surprised face.

"And how do you know that?"

"Lance was ranting about how ridiculous it was, even more than Jersey Shore."

She watched the show for a few moments before turning to Shiro again.

"So when you found out you were in fact very gay for my brother?"

Shiro groaned.

"We aren't talking about this, Katerina."

"Yes we are. You are going to marry Matt in a month, I must know everything so I make sure you won't break his heart!"

"I won't."

Pidge looked at him rather suspiciously.

"Promise?"

"Promise"

And that was the very confirmation that Shiro was going to stay her whole life. He was family now, and he'd officially be in one month.

 **Keef**  

"What is with everyone getting married this year? We just came from space, don't you all want to settle down a little?"

"That's why I'm getting married" was Keith's answer.

Pidge didn't understand at all why, but apparently all her friends were planning on tying the knot and finding houses where they could live in peace after fighting a war (she was honestly surprised they weren't dealing with PTSD), but why so soon?

"And do you know who's giving the speech?"

"Shiro. He's very good with all this speech stuff and Allura and I appreciate him a lot. We were thinking also in you, but you tend to ramble. A lot."

She knew this was true. She got nervous and then tended to talk more than she should. But she was going to be the maid of honor anyways, and was very excited to have another wedding in the team. First were Shatt (Shiro absolutely hated their ship name, but Matt thought it was hilarious), and now Kallura.

"Please make sure there are peanut butter related desserts, that would be the best wedding ever"

"Save it for your own wedding with Lance"

But Pidge was a little curious because Lance said before he wanted to get married when they came to earth. She was maybe a little too young but she didn't care. Lance however hadn't said a thing.

"Knowing him, he's now planning how to propose to you"

And Pidge knew Keith was in for the long ride, he was one of her best friends after all.

**Allura**

The wedding was pristine and perfectly planned, just suited for a person like Allura. Chairs were white and red (not pink because they weren't in a funeral).

The ceremony was not too long and Keith had agreed in getting married first on a traditional ceremony and then the white dress and big cake party.

However Allura was having trouble with the bouquet.

"So I just have to throw this?"

Pidge nodded. Then she went to stand with the other girls, even when she wanted more than nothing going to the desserts table and eat lots of cheesecake.

Destiny had other plans for her.  
She caught the bouquet.

And Allura was going to make sure she got married.

**Lotor**

Her relationship with Lotor didn't really change with the years. Even when he became Galra leader and came back to space, there weren't tears like Shiro"s or Allura's.

But in the near future they would become the best friends ever. 

The world is a really strange place.

**Hunkules**

Water splashed around her, the water was warm and the beach was almost empty, saving she, Lance and Hunk. They were enjoying a beach day, and after eating a little fruit snack they continued their water war.

"This water tastes kike Matt's cooking!" she said.

"It's salt water! What did you expect, Pigeon?"

Pidge splashed more water towards Lance just to shut him up.

Hunk jumped directly to defend her and going against Lance. Two against one.

"That's not fair!" shouted Lance trying to run away from them.

A few minutes later and they were eating Hunk's famous special dish, suited for special occasions such as this.  
Turns out she got married, yes, but also got rid of all the party stress and eloped, with a quick celebration only with Hunk and her husband Lance on the beach.

Hunk cried when they kissed.  
But she wouldn't have it any other way, because Hunk was her best friend and she adored him.

Hunk was in for the long run. That was sure and she didn't have the need to explain it anymore.

**Lancey**

Pidge felt a hand making its way up her skirt and to her panties, while the tongue in her neck lavished its way from her mouth to her collarbone.

She moaned when said hand found its way inside her underwear and slowly teased her folds, but groaned when it got away from her.

"Condoms. I forgot them in the car" said Lance.

She was letting Lance go all the way with her, something they couldn't really do in space because there weren't condoms nor time. But in her wedding night all she wanted to do was letting herself go.

Of all the man in earth and space she could've never imagine getting married to Leandro Reyes of all people. And that's what she did. And she wasn't going to regret it ever.

Lance kissed her slowly before getting away and putting his shirt and shoes.

"Remember that conversation about hot girls and cute girls from a few years ago?" asked Lance.

Pidge nodded.

"I still can't crack the code of how you manage to be deadly cute and hella hot at the same time. But you are".

He grabbed the keys from the nightstand and leaned to kiss her again, and she kindly reciprocated, opening her mouth so his tongue could explore it.

"I love you" he said, before going out for the condoms in the car.

She sighed, watching the little ring in her hand.

Lance was surely going to stay in her life for a long time. The rest of it, actually. She only had one concern.

_How in the world was she going to tell everyone she got married?_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you can notice the change in the narrative adhhsjs.


End file.
